


Blurring Lines

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee, Glee Semi-RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Semi-RPF, pure Crack - a conversation Kurt and Blaine have after reading about Darren and Mia's engagement.





	Blurring Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I originally came up with this conversation when I heard someone asked 'what about Kurt' in response to Darren and Mia's engagement. But it became less about that and more about how Blaine would feel about Versace. Yes, this is (semi-)RPF - but we all know the only RPF I'll ever write is the cracky kind, and should be taken as such.

**Blaine:** Hey, look - Darren and Mia got engaged.

 **Kurt:** Awww, look how cute they are. I told you it was going to happen soon.

 **Blaine** : We should take them out to dinner.

 **Kurt:** That would be fun.

 **Blaine:** That is if we can catch them - when do they ever have free time?

 **Kurt:** Good point, maybe we should send them a nice engagement gift. And, hmmm, speaking of free time - Rachel wanted to take Katie to the park this afternoon, which means you and I have the afternoon free. Which means....

 **Blaine** : Mmmm, I like where this going.

 **Kurt:** We have plenty of time to catch up on Versace.

 **Blaine:** [firmly] No.

 **Kurt:** What, c'mon, we're, like, three episodes behind.

 **Blaine:** I don't care what designer it's about, or how 'culturally relevant' you keep telling me it is. Or even that it has Ricky Martin in it! I am not watching anymore of it with you.

 **Kurt** : Ricky Martin, Blaine!

 **Blaine:** Nope.

 **Kurt:** Does this have anything to do with the fact that resembling a serial killer freaks you out.

 **Blaine:** You and Rachel can watch, I'll take Katie to the park. Anyway...Wow, there are a lot of people sending awful messages to Darren and Mia about their engagement. It's really kind of sad. Don't people usually celebrate love? 

 **Kurt:** People on the internet are the worst, Blaine, you know that. Just ignore them. I'm sure Darren and Mia are.

 **Blaine:** Oh, god, there's even someone here who is concerned about you.

 **Kurt:** Me? What? They do know I'm happily married, right?

 **Blaine:** Very happily. They're probably just mistaking you for Chris again.

 **Kurt:** Okay - so it was totally weird when the show was on, but it's been three years. Time to come back to reality now.

 **Blaine:** Just because they look like us--

 **Kurt** : --and did a fabulous job playing us on TV--

 **Blaine:** Doesn't mean that they're us.

 **Kurt:** Not even a little bit.

 **Blaine:** By the way, when was the last time we even heard from Chris?

 **Kurt:** He did send us that signed Fairy Tale Treasury for Katie a few months ago -- oh wait, no, we just got an invitation for his and Will's annual RuPaul's Premiere Pool Party. This year - it's costumes encouraged.

 **Blaine** : Isn't it costumes encouraged every year? We should go - when is it?

 **Kurt:** Weekend of the premiere. You know - that'd be the perfect excuse to get you a nice, pink speedo.

 **Blaine:** What? Why?

 **Kurt** : ...and a pair of glasses...

 **Blaine:** Oh, god, Kurt, no!

 **Kurt:** [hardly containing himself] You'd probably slay at the party.

 **Blaine:** I'm glad you find this funny, Kurt. People actually died.

 **Kurt** : And you'll knock 'um dead with all your killer dance moves.

 **Blaine:** You know, I may be the one who looks like a serial killer - but you are the truly evil one.

 **Kurt:** [laughing] Blaine! Wait, Blaine! Come back - I was kidding! Blaine!


End file.
